Mine
by The-Frozen-Snow-Queen
Summary: Elsa loves Anna but sometimes she can drive the blonde up a wall. But sometimes, Elsa forgets the things that are most important. And Anna is always there to remind her, (Elsanna ,romantic, one-shot)


Elsa loved Anna. She really did. It could be worse. It could be way worse than this. That was her mantra as she sat at her desk, a mound of paperwork piled as high as the North Mountain in front of her. The blonde was tapping out a sharp beat with the end of her pen, her eyebrow quirked, and cheeks flushed. The source of this irritation, a spunky redhead, stood right behind Elsa, draped over the high back of the chair with her chin digging into the crown of Elsa's platinum blonde hair. She sighed dramatically every few seconds and fidgeted.

"Anna," said Elsa, without looking up.

"Yeah?" she asked, perking up.

"Your bony little chin is embedding itself into my skull," She said lightly.

"Oops, sorry," said Anna, with a sheepish grin, moving to fall into the chair opposite Elsa over the desk.

A small sigh escaped Elsa. It wasn't that she didn't want to go play with Anna, she did, but if she left every time Anna wanted to, nothing would ever get done. And Anna was not used to not getting her way. Sure she couldn't see Elsa, but as a child, that was really her only restriction. Now she was being rejected. By the only one she wanted to be near. And she was not taking it well.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hm."

"You hungry yet?"

"No, Anna."

"Thirsty?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Cold?"

Elsa merely raised her eyebrows quizzically, finally setting down the pen. "Seriously?"

"Sorry..."

Elsa huffed, the air pushing the bangs out of her eyes. Suddenly an idea came to her. She didn't know how well it would work, because she had only done it once before and then it wasn't exactly on purpose. But she might as well try, right?

"Anna do you remember when you were 5?" Elsa began.

"Uh yeah, why?" asked Anna, clearly confused.

"And do you remember what you wanted more than anything back then? What got you in so much trouble that Mother almost had a heart attack when she found it?"

Anna's eyes widened in realization. "A PUPPY?!"

Elsa merely smiled as she stood up, melting away the bottoms of her sleeves to have more range of motion. She began layering webs of magic over an invisible frame, light blues and whites spiraling around the room as Anna watched, spellbound.

Before her very eyes, appeared a gorgeous ice sculpture of a large, gorgeous dog. Then, as if by magic, which it was, the dog took a breath, blinked, and looked around. When he saw Anna he let out a joyous bark and launched himself at her, scrabbling to get traction on the wooden floor.

Anna squealed and allowed herself to fall to the floor where the dog proceeded to lick her face, leaving goosebumps with it's ice tongue.

"Oh my god Elsa! This is the best thing EVER!" screamed Anna, finally able to sit up.

Elsa merely watched, feeling a smile threatening to tear her face in half. She had never been this happy. Anna was here. Safe. And through all of it, everything that Elsa had done, Anna still loved her. Her sacrifice hadn't been in vain. She felt a lump rising in her throat.

"So you like him," she asked, voice cracking slightly.

Anna stood up, dog forgotten as she took three purposeful strides across the room, eyes glinting with a strange light.

"A-Anna?" Elsa asked, taking a step back and feeling her face heat up self consciously.

Anna ignored her sister, continuing her approach until she had backed Elsa into the wall. She was half an inch away now, and her breath was frosty, highlighting Elsa's fear.

"Elsa. The dog is great. But he isn't perfect, and he never will be to me."

"Oh.."Elsa looked crestfallen. "I can make him bigger, or-or maybe calmer? I'm sorry I messed up," she said, looking down.

Anna cupped a hand to Elsa's cheek, forcing her face up to make eye contact.

"Never. Never be ashamed of you. That dog isn't perfect because you are the only perfect thing I see. You are amazing. You are beautiful. You are loved. You are you. And I love Elsa." finished Anna, with a determined smile and fire in her eyes.

She drew Elsa's face in and kissed her, long and hard, leaving Elsa breathless and, for the first time, with goosebumps. Smiling through her tears of happiness, she pulled Anna in for another kiss and then wrapped her arms around the redhead, burying her face into Anna's neck and inhaling deeply. How was it possible that this was hers? At a lose for words, she could only get out what she was thinking at that moment. What she was always thinking. What had kept her in that room, what had brought her back, what saved her everyday.

"You are mine. And I love you, Anna."


End file.
